


Story of the Ladybugs

by PandaViolettheverygay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, this is just a cute little fic, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaViolettheverygay/pseuds/PandaViolettheverygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold winter day our little ladybugs decide to snuggle up and write fan fiction...of themselves. Doing so they tend to get a little competitive on who is the better girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of the Ladybugs

“The grim surrounded us outnumbered by thousands!-”  
“Ruby, I’m not typing that up.” Blake said.  
“Why not?” You said moving your head backwards looking into her yellow eyes. You both were in the dorms sitting down after a long day. You were seated happily in Blake’s lap with the laptop on yours and a blanket around the both of you.  
“It doesn’t seem believable.”  
“It’s fiction though!”  
“Fiction still has it’s own logic it must stick to it.” Blake said. It was a cold winter day with snow piled so high up classes were canceled.  
You pouted sticking out bottom lip.  
“That’s not going to work,” She said with a giggle, “Why don’t we start with five grim?”   
“Fine.” Her fingers danced around the keyboard with my approval.  
“Hmm…”  
“Then the beautiful and talented Blake Belladonna charges toward them with elegance and speed-”  
“C’mon Ruby be serious.”  
“I am!”  
“Ok then the wonderful Ruby Rose flips her adored crescent rose over and fires it into the crowd. Aiming it toward one of the grim she shoots straight for it heart and finished it off in a couple blasts due to how wonderfully engineered her weapon is.”  
“And then the beautiful Blake Belladonna charges toward them, her speed, her elegance, unmatchable! Just before she comes face to face with the beast she makes a dust clone letting it hit them and jumps in the air shooting at it until she lands and plants her sword deep in its back!”  
“While Miss Belladonna was certainly good at what she does, Ruby Rose was a great force to be reckoned with. With two grim down another charged towards Blake’s backside when she wasn’t looking, ‘Lookout!’ Ruby called as she activated her semblance going toward the approaching grim at ridiculous speed. She got to the grim before you could bat an eye and had her scythe wrapped around its neck and with one shot it was down. ‘Thanks,’ replied Belladonna.”  
This seemed to be the start of a war between the two girls. Who could make their girlfriend out to be the best huntress ever heard of. This would be harder than you’d expect, while she clearly had the best girlfriend one could ask for, the faunus had much more writing experience than she. However, Ruby Rose would never say no to a challenge.  
You steal the keyboard from Blake swatting her hands away, “‘Oh, but what could I ever do without you my love!’ Ruby sang to her cool girlfriend. ‘Well better keep it up, we still have trouble on our hands.’ Her eyes shined dangerously in the light that filtered through the trees. Ruby Rose was the luckiest huntress alive to have such a-”  
Blake moved my hand away from the keyboard taking back her typing position and deleted ‘Ruby Rose’ and replaced it with ‘Blake Belladonna’.  
“Noooooo! That’s not how the story will go!” You say looking back at Blake’s face and crossing your arms  
“Well Blake Belladonna can not help that her girlfriend is a dirty cheater.”  
“Ruby Rose would never cheat, and you know it’s the truth.”  
“Hm, Ok how about a compromise.” She said. Blake changed the last the sentence to say ‘They both were the luckiest huntresses alive to have such wonderful, caring girlfriends.’  
“Better.” You say smiling, “But know we must finish off the last two grim with our combined strength!” You say, putting your arms in the air and almost punching Blake in the nose.  
“Ok, so Blake charges in and goes for them both but leaves a clone before she moves away from them. While the one on the side is distracted Ruby fires her weapon at the distracted grim-”  
“And then Blake swoops in and cuts cleanly through the grim’s neck. ‘Good Job today.’ Blake said walking over the corpse toward where the other huntress stood.”  
“‘D’aww Blakey, I couldn’t do it without you.’ Ruby said blushing with the cutest smile you’d ever see.”  
“The two joined hands as they stared into each other’s eyes.”  
“How could I be so lucky to have such a dork with me. Blake thought.”  
“And how lucky could I be gifted with the coolest cat as my girlfriend? Ruby thought.” Blake elbowed you a little, “Hey!” and you got a bit of a laugh.   
“They held each other close…” Blake nuzzled her head into your shoulder.  
“And Ruby Rose got on her tippy toes and kissed her.”   
“The end.” Blake said. You turn your neck around and gave her a small little kiss on the lips and smile at each other.  
“How much do you think the other will like our story?” You ask.  
“I think we need to proofread it first.”  
“Really?”   
“Well the a-s-j-p-w-x and so on in the middle probably isn’t part of most stories.”  
“Well you wouldn’t move your hands!” You both laugh and spend the rest of the day fixing up the story.


End file.
